To*Love*You*More*~
by HikariChan19
Summary: SongFic, Hikari and Takeru's relationhship... its hard to explain...Takeru and Hikari are in love then something happends and then they fall in love and yes just read the story!


~*~To*LoVe*YoU*mOrE~*~ By: ~*~HikariChan~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay this is my first songfic! So please review!!! It's not very good but at least it's something. Flames are welcome as are nice reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON I in no way shape or form are related to the creators of Digimon I just liked the show okay? And If I did create Digimon Kari would have married TK, Sora and Tai would be married, and Mimi and Matt would be married okay?!?! Oh and the song is sang by Celine Dion it's called To Love you more! With saying that ...On with the story!  
  
It had been eight months since the misunderstanding since the fight, since the yelling, since the tears, since the pain was blocked out by anger, since the break up.of Hikari and Takeru.  
  
Hikari sat on the ledge of her college dormitory building, staring out at the night sky. A cool breeze whipped her skin, and blew her hair to the side. She peered down at the street below noticing all the happy couples holding hands, hugging, kissing .in love. She closed her eyes and sighed recalling the events that had led up to pain that now lingered in her heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Take me, back in the arms I love  
  
Need me, like you did before  
  
Touch me once again  
  
And remember when  
  
There was no one that you wanted more  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~Flash*Back~*~  
  
Takeru was dressed in a black sports jacket, and Kakahi pants, his blond hair slightly spiked. He glanced in the mirror of his apartment and smiled at his choice of clothing, perfect for the occasion. He grabbed a small black box that he had left on the dresser and shoved it in his pocket. With that he went over what he was to say to Hikari for the 5th time reciting the lines that he had committed to memory, and spent numerous hours writing and perfecting until they were beyond excellence. After he had recited the words he slowly shut the door to his dormitory and made his way to Hikari's dormitory which was four blocks from his. He gently pulled the glass door open and walked down the hall and up three flights of stairs until he reached Hikari's floor, where he stopped one of Hikari's friends and recited what he was going to say for the 6th time. He walked down the hall until he hit Hikari's door, number 306, he remembered the number so easily for it was Hikari's birth date backwards. He gently knocked on the door, and waited for Hikari's response. "Come in love, I just have to finish getting dressed." Takeru slowly opened the door, and glanced through the room until he spotted Hikari's bare backside. He hadn't even seen the front of her, and he was astonished by her beauty. She wore a long, black, halter, silken dress, which revealed her light mocha skin. Her tiny feet were encased in small black slipper type heels. Her long brunet hair was up in curls. By this time Takeru felt that he was underdressed for the goddess in front of him. She turned around after applying some lip gloss and smiled. Her face was prefect; light pink eye shadow highlighted her eyes. A light pink rouge enhanced her cheeks, and pink lip gloss sparkled in the dim light of the dorm. Her halter dress was cut in a circle shape that showed a classy amount of cleavage. Takeru stood and drooled at the angel in front of him.  
  
"Takeru?" Hikari questioned  
  
"Hikari, I'm sorry, it's just that.?"  
  
"I don't look good do I." Hikari frowned and stared at the floor.  
  
"NO! NO! You look amazing that's why I was staring."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I've never seen you more beautiful." Hikari blushed and smiled.  
  
"Well we better get going if we want to make our reservations." Takeru nodded and took her by the hand. They walked at a mild pace chatting about their day, and the summer break coming up in a few weeks. When they reached the restaurant, Takeru ordered the meals for both Hikari and himself; Hikari had trouble reading French so she trusted Takeru to make a good choice for her, which he always did. As they waited for their meal they chatted more about their summer plans and about their future after college. After enjoying a shared meal they ordered desert. While waiting for it to arrive, Takeru asked Hikari to engage in a dance. She accepted, and swayed gently to the music, holding Takeru tight in her arms. As the waiter arrived at the table with a small cake that the two were to share Takeru pulled out the small black box and smiled running over what he would say for the 7th time and the 3rd time that night. Takeru gently pulled out a ring that glistened from the chandler that hung above them. He cut the cake and placed the ring on top of it; with a smile and a grin he paced the plate to Hikari. "This plate is special for you." Hikari who had been oblivious to all this and had been staring at room they were in, brought her focus back just as soon as Takeru spoke. She peered down at the plate before her and immediately noticed the ring; it was a diamond that was cut to the perfection and shape of her crest. Her eyes bulged at its beauty and wonder for a second, until she noticed Takeru on one knee holding her hand.  
  
"Hikari, from the first time I saw you, I knew you were my angel, I've loved you for as long as I can remember, I wasn't sure if I was going to be ready to ask you to marry me. but then you stayed by my side when I was in the hospital; and it not only that, its when I stare into your two mahogany eyes, I not only see you, I see us, I see us together, forever. Hikari.I have never been in more in love with you then I am now. Hikari, Yamagi..will you do the honor of being my wife. For now and forever.?"  
  
"Takeru." Hikari's face held a soft smile as gentle tears streamed down her face. She looked into Takeru's eyes staring at the compassion they brought her for so many years, and wondered if it would still be there through out the rest of the years they would share together. She had only been staring at him for a few seconds but it seemed like years for Hikari, and for Takeru it seemed as though a hundered years had passed.  
  
"Hikari?" Takeru said still kneeling getting even more nervous waiting for her answer. Hikari snapped out of her trance and was now focused on Takeru.  
  
"Takeru I need some time to think about this." Was Hikari's replay as she got up form the table and dashed out to the street, leaving Takeru with his mouth wide open staring at the empty red velvet seat.  
  
~*~*~**~~*~*~**~~*~*~**~~*~*~**~~*~*~**~~*~*~**~  
  
Don't go, you know you will break my heart  
  
~*~*~**~~*~*~**~~*~*~**~~*~*~**~~*~*~**~~*~*~**~  
  
The next day Takeru slowly walked to Hikari's apartment. He knocked on the door, Hikari's angel like voice did not return from the inside of the dorm. Takeru called her name, but she made no replay, thinking she may still be sleeping he unlocked the door with the key she had given him when she had been assigned the dormitory room. When he opened the door he saw Hikari in the arms of his best friend. Daisuke Motimiya. He stared in disbelief at Hikari and Daisuke the two people he trusted the most in the world.  
  
"Now.I see..why you can't marry me.your in love.with." He couldn't get the words out. It was to painful to even try. Hikari separated from Daisuke.  
  
"Takeru it's not what it looks like..I was crying and he.gave me a hug."  
  
"Then why wouldn't you answer the door?" Takeru asked hoping she had a reasonable explanation as to why she was holding Daisuke, and why she wouldn't answer the door.  
  
"I wasn't dressed." Takeru stood in disbelief.  
  
"He spent the night?"  
  
"NO! I called him early this morning." Takeru didn't believe a word of this anymore.  
  
"Hikari.maybe we should spend some time away from each other." Hikari's eyes widened with fear of losing him.  
  
"NOO Takeru I love you!"  
  
"Then why won't you marry me.."  
  
"Because.I umm.."  
  
"You don't love me!"  
  
"Takeru I love you so much!"  
  
"Listen Hikari maybe we shouldn't hang out or see each other for a few months just until summer vacation is over." And with that Takeru left the dorm.  
  
~*~End*Of*Flashback~*~  
  
Tears streamed down Hikari's face, as she remembered that Takeru was now dating another girl, they had been dating for quiet sometime now, somewhere around five or more. She was a nice girl, Hikari couldn't Takeru of his choice in girls they were always they were always nice. She had been pursued by many guys over the eight months and taken some of them up on the offer but, none of them would console her the way Takeru would, or fill the empty space inside like Takeru did. She longed for him.  
  
'Why didn't I say yes?' Hikari thoughts screamed at her 'Why did I have to second guess myself?. Why did I think he wouldn't love me?' Hikari's gentle tears soon became more fierce. She hugged her knees and buried her head inside them. "Takeru she won't love you like I will, she never will."  
  
~*~*~**~~*~*~**~~*~*~* She won't, love you like I will  
  
~*~*~**~~*~*~**~~*~*~*  
  
She kept repeating the sentence until, she herd a knock on the door. She breathed in deep and wiped away the tears she had been crying. She opened the door revealing someone she least expected.. Sakura. Sakura had been seeing Takeru for the last five months. Hikari, just stood at the door staring at the girl that had separated her from being with Takeru for months.  
  
"Sakura what are you doing here?" Hikari asked fearing the worst.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know.that I left Takeru." Hikari's eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"What do you mean.you left him? I thought everything was going great with him."  
  
"It was until I saw him a few hours ago."  
  
"Why what happened?" Sakura sat on Kari's bed, as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"He loves you.Kari, he loves you." Kari felt several surges of emotion erupt from deep inside her as Sakura uttered the words she longed to hear for so long.  
  
"You.don't know that, for.sure" Hikari said comforting her, and hiding her true feelings.  
  
"Kari, I do, I caught him today when I walked into his dorm room."  
  
"What do you mean you caught him?" Kari questioned intently.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~** I'm the one who'll stay  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**  
  
"I was going to surprise him by coming by to see him, he said he felt sick, so I wanted to come and see him and surprise him.and when I walked into him apartment I saw him. sitting there staring at all the pictures of you too from when you were little till the time you broke up."  
  
"But that doesn't mean anything."  
  
"There's more, next to him there was a letter, he hadn't sealed it up, so I snatched it, and read it. Kari. he never loved me, he loves you, and he wants to be with you, see for yourself." Sakura pulled out a slightly torn wrinkled piece of paper out of her pocket. She handed it to Hikari and stepped out the door, "I told him I'd give this to you, and I hope this is enough evidence for you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ When she walks away ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trembling with excitement, fear, and joy, Hikari slowly unfolded the wrinkled, torn piece of paper, t that had been stained with tears. She leaned against the wall her bed was lined up with, and began to read the note.  
  
Dearest Hikari, I know it's been a long time, since the fight, since the misunderstanding that I jumped to conclusions to. I'm sorry for not believing you when you when you told me Daisuke was only there to comfort you. I'm sorry for ending what we had. I finally understand why you didn't want to answer my proposal to marry me that night.you were scared. and I didn't pick on that. I want you to know that everyday we've been apart has killed me. I tried to move on, but I couldn't, you're my match, your everything I ever wanted.and more, I miss your hair, your eyes, your lips, your smile, your touch, your comfort, your laugh, your silly kidd-ish remarks like 'TK your silly, but mostly I miss you, and us, what we were, what we could have been. I would drop Sakura in a heartbeat to hear your voice again. Hikari I love you, I have always loved you, and I can't stop loving you. I can only have hope that you feel the same. If you do feel the same, meet me in the park at nine o'clock tonight under the old Cherry blossom tree in front of the duck pond.  
  
  
  
Love always,  
  
Takeru~  
  
  
  
~*~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~~*~*~**~* And you know I'll be standing here still  
  
~*~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~  
  
Takeru had been standing underneath the tree in which he was to meet Hikari for almost an hour, he wanted to be there early in case she choose to come early. He looked at his watch nervously,  
  
"Fifteen minutes till." He said biting his bottom lip. He stared out at the water, and then back at the bouquet` of red roses he had selected just as Sakura had left the building. He leaned up against the tree and looked at his watch "five minutes till." He began to get more nervous then he had been.  
  
~*~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~  
  
I'll be waiting for you ~*~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Hikari frantically scattered around her room looking for clothing, she looked at her alarm clock and panicked, and she had 5 minutes to do her hair, get dressed, and get to the park. She looked at the clock again. 'This is my only chance to get him back, I'm not going to blow it' She dashed out of her room still wearing the same black skirt and pink top she had been wearing all night, her hair was left like it had been for the day. She sprinted out the glass doors, through the parking lot, though the park, all the while checking her wrist watch, she was going to be ten minutes late. How she wished she had a car, but she couldn't worry about that now, all that remain on her mind was reaching Takeru before he left.  
  
Takeru looked at his watch nine past, he sighed to himself, and dropped the roses, slowly walking up the hill that led to the parking lot. He was half way up when he herd a noise, he turned his head to see Hikari bursting through the path.  
  
Hikari had sprinted to the park in hope that he hadn't left, that she could still make it. When she arrived her heart sank as she saw the bouquet` of roses carelessly thrown to the ground. She was late she didn't make it. She sank to the ground and began to weep.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~  
  
Here inside my heart  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~  
  
"NOOOO NOT AGAIN! TAKERU! I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" Hikari shouted through her weeps. She was so occupied crying, and being in her own shattering world she didn't hear Takeru sliding down the hill, calling her name. She was brought back abruptly when someone placed their hand on her shoulder. She dare not turn her head around, she knew the stories of the collage men and women coming to Takiyano Park at night, and never being seen again.  
  
"Who are you?" She questioned sternly trying to act tuff and drown her fear inside with her tears for Takeru.  
  
"I'm the one that loves you more then ever." A familiar voice whispered in her ear.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~ I'm the one who wants to love you more  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari's voice became weak with joy, as silent tears made their way down her cheeks.  
  
"T-T-Takeru...?" Hikari turned her head to the side on to reveal a blond, blue eyed boy that's smile made her smile. He nodded as she swung her arms around him.  
  
"It's been so long." Hikari said while Takeru assisted her in getting her to her feet.  
  
"I know, I'm so sorry." He said staring into her eyes.  
  
"I am too." While looking back into his eyes, she leaned into his embrace. He smiled and held her close.  
  
"Takeru.I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." His words were so comforting to her, and she had missed them for so long.  
  
"Hikari." Takeru started but was cut off by Hikari's lips. He quickly replied the kiss. Hikari moved her hands from Takeru's waist to around his neck as he moved his hands lower on Hikari's body. While lip locked with each other they were taken back to months ago when their love was true, when they were together. Hikari pulled away first, out of air and filled with more emotion then she had ever felt in her entire life. She looked into Takeru's eyes and he looked into hers and they found something they had been missing for so long. each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~~*~*~*~* You will see I can give you  
  
everything you need  
  
Let me be the one to love you more  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Takeru just stood and stared at Hikari, he had never seen her more beautiful, her face naked and pure, but full of deep passion and emotion, her hair blowing in the wind, her black skirt torn from thorns she had caught it on, while sprinting to their meeting place, her pink blouse unbuttoned beyond cleavage sight. Takeru was taken back by her pure beauty. "Hikari." Takeru started again but was caught off guard by Hikari's hand reaching for his and nodding.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~~**~*~*~*~ See me, as if you never knew ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What ever the question is. the answer is yes." she whispered.  
  
"So if I was going to say I didn't want this you'd agree.?" Takeru asked a little weary of the answer. Hikari stepped back and blinked away tears.  
  
"You don't want me.?" She pleaded holding back tears.  
  
"NO! NO! I do, but the way you stated the questi-"Takeru was caught off by Hikari kissing him again.  
  
"Don't scare me like that Hikari whimpered."  
  
"I'm sorry." Takeru said while picking Hikari up in a cradling position. "How about I take you to my dorm, for some dinner and to catch up." Hikari nodded and wrapped her arms around Takeru's neck holding him close as he carried her to his car.  
  
~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~**~  
  
Hold me, so you can't let go  
  
~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~**~  
  
As Takeru carried her to his car Hikari looked into his eyes and smiled. She knew that if they were going to make it, and be more then what they were last time, they would both have to learn to trust each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~* Just believe in me  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
Days went by like hours; weeks went by like minutes until a year had passed to the day their love had been saved...  
  
Soon the day arrived when Hikari and Takeru were to graduate from collage. Both had talked about their living arangments Hikari was to move into Takeru's apartment, which was a half a mile from the school she would be teaching at. Tai and Sora had just recently had their first baby and bought a house close to home, Hikari and Takeru were their first choice to give the apartment to.  
  
Hikari and Takeru had just finished arranging the furniture Hikari had brought over from her apartment. Hikari had fallen asleep in Takeru's arms while watching a movie. Takeru smiled and quietly picked her up, and placed her in bed, covering her with blankets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~* I will make you see All the things that your heart needs to know  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
Hikari woke up the next day to the smell of pancakes. She didn't move but silently scanned the room with her eyes, she didn't remember going to bed last night. She shrugged when she noticed she was still wearing what she wore the other day when she was cuddling with Takeru, a pair of sweat pants, and a tank top. She slowly put her feet on the scatter carpet that was beside her side of the bed. And stepped out into the kitchen where she saw Takeru flipping pancakes. She stood and smiled at him. Takeru looked up from the pan and noticed Hikari standing at the door.  
  
"Good morning." Hikari said in a hushed tone.  
  
"Good morning." Takeru said while motioning for her to come over.  
  
Hikari walked over and hugged him. While whispering "Thank you for putting me to bed last night." He smiled in replay and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"No problem, now take a seat I made your favorite, pancakes in cream. " Hikari smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
Weeks went by, even months, until nine months passed.  
  
It was a warm spring afternoon when Hikari was walking home from work. It was also her twenty-third birthday. She smiled as she walked down the streets and across the boulevard to her small apartment. When she arrived at the door of her apartment she noticed the lights were off.  
  
"That's strange. Takeru never shuts the lights off when he writing." She said out loud in utter wonder. She turned the door knob to find a room filled with candles, and rose petals creating a trail. In front of her feet a hand written note was folded. She bent over and picked it up. It read,  
  
"I'll be waiting for you." Hikari giggled with delight at the sight of all the work he put into this elaborate evening. She followed the petals until she hit another note.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~* I'll be waiting for you  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
She was now in the living room, a bottle of Champaign lay in a tub surrounded with ice, and a white towel lay next to the bucket of ice. Around the base of the cooler, an assortment of various flower petals had been sprinkled. The hand written note stood leaning against the cooler, Hikari picked it up, and it read: Here inside my heart. Hikari's eyes giggled with excitement. She continued to follow the rose petals until she saw another note.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~* Here inside my heart  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
This one was in the middle of their dinning room table that had been covered with a delicate arrangement of food which consisted of: two lobsters, a bucket of clams, in the center lay a cake decorated professionally. The cake was decorated with white frosting, 3 D chocolate flowers that had been dyed pink and yellow, showered the cake. On the sides of the cake were silver beads that were strung up and down. On the very top the cake read: Happy Birthday Hikari. Hikari's eyes sparkled in the center piece candle light, and the twelve dozen roses, encircled in baby's breath. The note lay in between the flowers and the candles. It was yet another hand written note. This one read: I'm the one who wants to love you more. Hikari's smiled she was overwhelmed with joy and excitement, she couldn't believe Takeru had done all this just to give her a happy birthday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~ I'm the one who wants to love you more  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
Hikari continued to follow the petals, it was starting to get old but at the same time it was amazing, and fun. Hikari came into the spare guest room when she saw laying on the bed a note and three pictures. This room hadn't been overly decorated with candles like the other three had, instead was rather dark with two candles on the night stands. She picked up the three pictures of the rooms she had just gone through. She stood puzzled for a second until she opened the note reading: Can't you see I can give you...  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~ Can't you see I can give you ~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
She stood even more puzzled and shrugged following the rose petals into the hallway. In front of her was a note that hung from the ceiling. It read: Everything you need.  
  
She stepped out into the hallway only to see pictures of her and Takeru from their first meeting from their battles in the Digiworld, to three weeks ago when they attended Mimi and Matt's wedding. She walked up and down the hall looking at all the pictures, he hadn't hung every one of them there were to many, and he had put them all out, and left some in the photo albums. Notes from when they were in seventh grade had been saved and left out. The banner Yolie made way back in 10th grade of all the pictures she had of the two up to date was strung at the end of the hallway. She read the banner for the first time in eight years. "TAKERU & HIKARI=TAKARI.FOREVER BECAUSE SHES HIS LIGHT OF HOPE!" Hikari laughed remembering how Miyoko had presented it on the last day of 10th grade. to the whole school no less.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~* Everything you need  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
She followed the last set of rose petals to the bedroom she shared with Takeru. She blushed as she read the note that was on the closed door. 'Let me be the one to love you more.' She opened the door to a dim lighted room, the two lamps were covered with pink scarves. Candles surrounded the room. Rose petals were sprinkled on the bed and around the bed. She turned a deeper shade of red as she looked at the bed. She noticed the note on the bed, and walked over to it. This one read: Let me be the one to love you more. She smiled, as a small tear trickled down her cheek. She was about to follow the rest of the petals but she found there were no more to follow. She turned the card over, she hadn't noticed the arrow at the bottom before. On the back it read: Turn around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~* Let me be the one to love you more  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
She turned around to find a brand new dress hanging on the door. Why hadn't she noticed this before? She stared at it, it was beautiful, a long pink gown made out with small blue and white stars showering down it. Pinned to the dress was another note. reading And some way, all the love that we had can be saved Whatever it takes, well find a way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
And some way, all the love that we had can be saved  
  
Whatever it takes, we'll find a way  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~* Hikari was about to cry with joy when she felt a soft hand on shoulder. She turned to find Takeru dressed in a sports jacket and tie. Hikari fell into his arms and cried.  
  
"What's the matter..you don't like it?" Takeru asked worried that it was to much, or not enough.  
  
"No it's wonderful, it's just so beautiful!" She cried louder. Takeru's face revealed a smirk that always led to something drastic.  
  
"Well I'm about to make you cry even more." She separated from him as he got down on his knee. "Hikari.Will you marry me." He opened a small box, the same one he had used before, and a same small ring had been placed inside the box. Hikari started to cry even louder as she whimpered out the words 'YES' as she held on to Takeru's body.  
  
The big day..arrived.. 5 months later Oct. 25th 2013.  
  
Hikari stood dressed in a long Victorian style dress. Her veil covered her face. Her make up done professionally. Her hair up in a bun with small pearls weaving in and out of it.  
  
Takeru stood at the alter dressed in tuxedo with a blue cupper bund. His face plastered with a smile, in his mind he had never been so nervous. Be side him his best man Matt stood beside him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
The music started, as Sora and Taichi's daughter Meiacko made her way down throwing flowers as she did. She stopped at the end of the aisle still with a basket full of flowers. She shrugged and dumped them all on the floor. Sora and Taichi laughed as did everyone else. She ran into her grandmother's lap. Next came the bridesmaids, Sora, and Mimi. Each was accompanied by an escort Sora's happened to be Taichi. Because Matt was the best man Mimi was accompanied by Daisuke. Nest Came the Maid of honor Miyoko who was accompanied by her husband Ken. Everyone had taken their positions as the doors opened and everyone stood. The music played as Hikari and her father made their way down the isle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~* Here inside my heart  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
As Hikari reached the end of the isle, her father un veiled her and kissed her cheek. Hikari stepped up to the alter where she joined hands with Takeru as her father sat down. The priest began to perform the service.  
  
"We are gathered here today." Hikari's mind was a blur was Takeru's they weren't listening to the priest they were in their own world. Until.  
  
"Do you Takeru Takashi take to Hikari Yamgi to your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness, and in health as you both shall live?" Takeru looked into Hikari's brown eyes and was lost, the only word he could say was yes.  
  
And do you Hikari Yamagi take Takeru Takashi to your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness, and in health as you both shall live?" Hikari looked into Takeru's big blue eyes and nodded.  
  
"I do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~* I'm the one who wants to love you more  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
The two were once again lost in each others eyes until it came to place the rings on each other. Ironi handed Takeru the ring.  
  
"Repeat after me" The priest stated. "With this ring I wed the to be mine forever."  
  
"With this ring I wed the.to be mine forever." They both said at the same time. Takeru slipped the small silver ring onto Hikari's finger. And then Hikari slipped a small silver ring on to his finger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~* Can't you see I can give you  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
"With the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife."  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~* Everything you need  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
You may now kiss the bride. As Takeru and Hikari kissed, The priest announced To the crowed sitting in the benches "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Takeru Takashi. And with that everyone clapped.  
  
After Takeru and Hikari had separated from each other Takeru whispered.  
  
"So I am the one that got to love you more" in Hikari's ear she smiled and replied  
  
"No, were the ones that got to love more." And with that they kissed again and walked out to of the church  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~* Let me be the one to love you more ~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
So what did you think? Pretty sappy huh? Well please review! Thanks a ton!  
  
~HikariChan 


End file.
